Inuyasha's Forgotten Bonds
by Etsuke Hansamora
Summary: Sesasha is the sister never spoken of. Dakuenjeru is the cousin that's out for blood. This is the story of the rest of Inuyasha's family, whom he comes to love and be close to again.
1. Prologue

Past Time

_Dakuenjeru_

I was eight when the half dog demon attacked. She was different, strangely powerful, though she couldn't have been any older than me. She killed a lot of my tribe. When I heard the screams, mother led me out to the woods while father went to see what was happening. I climbed the Great Cherry Tree, and hid. Mother went back to find Father, but she never came back. Sesasha. That was the half demon's name.

Ever since that day, when I went back to the village to find most of my tribe dead or wounded, I have sworn vengeance. I will hunt Sesasha in the night until I find her, and destroy her. This, I swear.

I'm Dakuenjeru Kira. I'm a wolf demon. I'm fifteen and five foot seven inches tall. I have short, boy like, black hair, with bangs that fall across my left eye, bright, golden-brown, Scorpio shaped eyes, pointed black ears sticking up from under my hair, sharp, wolf teeth, and dark, oak colored skin. I have a black, crescent moon marking on my forehead. I was born with the mark, but no one could ever explain it. I have strange tattoos of black, swirling patterns, surrounding a pair of black, feathered, wings on my right hand. I cover them with a black glove. No one can explain them, either. I always wear black boots, camouflage capris, a black muscle shirt, and over all of it, a black hooded cape, to hide my face further. I made holes for my ears to poke out the top.

I was born on October thirty-first. My sign is Scorpio, so my eyes and all the black fit, and my element is water. I have no siblings, so I'm alone in this world. The Feudal Era can be a harsh place, and I have no one left, so I forge my own path, and only walk in the night, under cover. This is the story of how I found myself, a family, and someone to love, and love me. This is how someone broke through the barrier I put around myself.


	2. Broken Home

_Sesasha_

I was born into a happy home. Father was a dog demon and my mother was human. My family cared for me and loved me, including my two brothers, Sesshomeru and Inuyasha. My mother decided to give me a name that was between both my brothers, so I was namedSesasha.

I was born on February fifteenth. My sign is Aquarius, and my element is air. I am five foot three and I have long silver hair that flows past the middle of my back and I have dog ears. My eyes are a light brown and life was never easy for me. When I was really young, my brothers continuously fought with each other. Then came the day where everything turned my life upside down and nothing was the same again.

My family used to live in a village with the other dog demons. One day, when I was five, we heard screaming outside, and our parents ran out, yelling at Sesshomeru to keep Inuyasha and I safe and indoors. Inuyasha was stupid and ran out after our parents. Sesshomaru ran after him, to bring him back. They left me all alone in our hut. I peeked through the door, seeing the destruction demons were causing my village. The people were screaming and fighting, some of the houses were on fire, and I couldn't see through the sky because of all the demons.

One particularly big demon flew by the door, setting my house on fire. I ran out the back, and into the woods. I could see my father fighting, and my mother trying to drag Sesshomeru and Inuyasha away from the village to the woods. Mother and Father saw the house burning, and stopped what they were doing. Mother screamed my name and started crying, while my brothers stopped struggling and watched Father run into the house. I started running towards my mother and brothers, but I was grabbed from behind, and lifted into the air, flying over the village with whatever was carrying me. I fell unconscious after trying to get away, when the thing smacked me on the back of my head.

When I woke up, I was in a big cavern, and didn't see any light. I thought for a moment. Where was I? How did I get here? Who am I? I don't remember anything.

"I see you've awakened, Sesasha."

I turned my head and saw a dark shape sitting a little ways away.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you? And who am I?"

"I just told you. You're Sesasha. You have been brought here to serve me, and you are my creation."

"Why did you create me?"

"To do my bidding, of course."

"Why should I do your bidding? I don't know you. I don't even know me."

"Precisely. I hold all the answers to your old life. Your family, home. And I also hold your life in my hand. I could kill you with a slight movement. But no, you will do my bidding, and after some time, I will give you memories."

"Fine. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"First, I want you to train. You may pick a weapon from this wall to specialize with."

A bright white light shown on a wall in front of me. I stood and looked at the assortment. I saw a thicksword with a red handle. I picked it up, and blue flames licked at the edges of the starlight silver blade. My hair whipped up, and my clothes batted me from all sides as a small tornado swirled around me. The flames died, and the wind blew back out of the cavern.

"I seeRyuuraitou has chosen you. That sword can kill a human in a single blow, and several lesser demons in as many. That sword hasn't chosen anyone for millennia. It seems, you are going to be very special."

I thought for a moment. Someone else had called me that...a sharp pain shot through my head, and I pushed the thought away. Remembering hurt too much right now.

"You haven't told me who you are."

"All you need to know is that I am a demon, like you, and my name is Naraku."

"I think I need to know more than that. You're not a dog demon, so you aren't part of my family. I can smell it. And you aren't a demon either. There's too many scents around you. Evil scents."

"I'm a single being made up of many demons. Satisfied?"

Something whispered in my mind that I wouldn't be getting anything else, at least, not for a while. "Yeah, whatever. Not really, but yeah."

Naraku didn't seem amused, but I didn't care. "So, how do I train, since that's what you're wanting me to do?"

"For now, you will train with him," Naraku said, throwing a hand generally to a man I hadn't noticed standing in a cubby of the cavern.

The man gave the tiniest bow of his head, and gestured for me to follow him. I did, not having much choice. Once outside, in a small training area, the man took the sword from me and placed it on a table.

"I will be your teacher, Sesasha. My name is Moriko, and I am going to come straight at you and if you are not ready to kill me using yourself and your sword, you will die!"

I gulped when he picked up his sword, held it up and ran straight at me, full on attack.

_Inuyasha_

Sesshomeru and I had searched all day and night. Our dad kept telling us to stop looking, that our sister was dead, but I was not just going to give up like that! Ever since that night, Sesshomeru has been nothing but an annoying jerk. I mean, Sesshomeru was already an annoying jerk before the incident, but he is like a freaking statue now! Cold and hard. Right now I hate him more than I already had before.

We passed through a village searching all over the place. Sesshomeru on the other hand was just walking through the village looking high and mighty, which he was definitely not! He was starting to really piss me off, like he wasn't even looking for our baby sister!

"What is your freaking problem! Don't you want to find Sesasha!"

"There's no point to keep looking. We both already know Sesasha died in that incident that night, as well as your weak mother. Full demons like dad and I are a lot stronger than you stupid half-breeds."

That was it! I ran and threw myself at him, ready to punch him. Not only did he just insult me, he insulted Mom and Sesasha! I was about to punch him when he caught my punch in his hand. I growled, pulling my fist out of his hand. I turned around and headed back to our new village. You see, after that incident,Dad moved away from that village since there was nothing left there. Only ashes and bodies.

I finally reached the village just after sunset and villagers were still out running errands. I walked past the tall people who were giving me nasty looks. I kept looking towards the ground, trying to ignore them. I didn't have any place in this world and I hated it! I mean I am half demon and I am half human! I finally reached our hut. I walked in to find Father waiting for us, sitting on the floor.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

"I have been searching for Sesasha."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your sister isn't coming back!"

I ignored his lecture and walked into my part of the hut, which was both mine and Sesshomeru's room. I sat down onto the floor. Anger rose inside of me and I punched the floor hard, leaving a red mark on my knuckles.

"Dammit!" I yelled, tears springing to my eyes. I forced my tears back down my throat.

Time passed. I couldn't find Sesasha. Every time I tried, the more I started believing that she was gone for good, that she wasn't going to come back. For once in my life after that incident, I decided I wanted to be a full demon and become really strong. I was going to beat my brother, and I would find out who attacked that night. I would avenge my sister!


	3. New Plan

Present Time

_Sesasha_

I was finally almost back to the cavern from the mission Naraku had sent me on. Well I really didn't have a choice in the matter since most of the time he used the jewel shards to control me. It had taken five straight hours of walking and running to finally get back, and there were no pit stops or any kind of stops in the matter. I walked into the cave to find it eerily quiet. Seemed Naraku was gone. He didn't just pick up and leave because his stuff for his experiments was still here, meaning he was coming back. I sighed and leaned against the cold hard wall of the cave. I couldn't run away knowing Naraku could kill me at any moment the day.

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard a load full of screaming that made my ears cringe. You know I am part dog, for mother of gods! Couldn't people maybe be a little quieter? The next thing that happened,Naraku comes in walking with a girl thrown over his shoulder. By the looks of it she'sa feisty one, but I could tell she was from the panther demon tribe.

"Let me the mother flippers go you dick head! I don't want to be raped by a rapper faced baboon!"

The girl kicked and screamed even louder than before. My ears completely flattened against my head, trying to block out the noise. Naraku looked at me and could tell I was giving him the death glare. Meaning I wanted himto make her stop screaming. Naraku walked over, took her off his shoulder, and chained her to the wall. The girl kept screaming and calling Naraku names that should not be coming out a seven or eight year old's mouth.

Naraku started walking off,out of the cave, when he stopped and turned to me.

"Make sure she stays put. I have some business to do and I need her for my plan. You will not fail me or the consequences will not be pretty!" He smirked and walked out of sight.

I looked at the girl he chose as his new plan. The girl looked straight into my eyes. The girl looked to be around the same age as when Narakuhad kidnapped me. I still hadn't gotten my memories back from the past, but I knew he did not create me.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded

"I am Sesasha," I said emotionlessly.

"You look as old as my sister. Are you fifteen?" she asked,curious.

"I guess I could be. I really don't know. I never thought about it," I said quietly,a little confused.

"How long have you been here? Did he kidnap you too? What about your family? You must know something right?" she continued.

I tried to think about it. Naraku still had't given any of my memories back. My head felt like someone was taking an axe to my brain, and I clutched my head in my hands. All of a sudden, I could see fire, and people screaming. My vision was blurry. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. Was this a part of my past? What happened?

"Sesasha! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" A distortedvoice called out to me, and everything became clear again.

I was on the ground, my eyes wide. I looked up to see the little girl staring at me worriedly. I now know what I have to do. Naraku was planning something horrible, and I didn't want him to succeed. I wanted to get away and this girl didn't need to be apart of it either. I supposed I could control myself now, and got up and walked to the little girl.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Kazuki. My name is KazukiHazuki!" she said quickly.

I nodded at the answer, and I pulled Ryuuraitou out. The sword's blue flames licked the edge of the blade. Kazuki looked at me in terror as I pulled my sword up above my head. She squeezed her eyes shut thinking she was going to die, and I swung my sword down onto the chains, breaking them into pieces. Kazuki opened her eyes, looking at me in shock.

"Why..didn't you-" she stuttered

"You'd better get back home to your family, before Naraku gets back here."

"Wait, what about you? Why did you save me?"

"I will be fine. Just go, and don't worry about that!" I demanded.

"Thank you,Sesasha!" was the last thing I heard her saybefore she ran off.

Now I just had to find away to break away from Naraku, and start a new life. I was tired of being controlled by him, and being forced to be a bad person. Suddenly my head started hurting, and a voice rang in my head that sent me into terror.

"Sesasha, I'm disappointed in you. You think you can get away so easily? Think again!"Naraku laughed evilly. Pain started rushing throughout my head. I screamed right before everything went black.

_FumiHazuki_

Today I finally got out of my hut to get some fresh air. I also needed to go find some food for my sister and I. It had only been a couple years ago when Kazuki and I had lost our parents and most of our tribe to the demon named Naraku. Though something did bother me. When the demon attacked, he had a girl not any older than I with him. It was like she didn't have any emotions, like she had been killing all her life.

I walked through the forest, looking around for some edible berries to store up for our food. After about an hour, I found some blackberries, apples, and peaches that would last us a few weeks or so. You see,Kazuki and I never really go out much. We are from the panther demon tribe, but since the incident we keep ourselves hidden away.

I was thinking of catching some fish in the river ahead, but I decided to let Kazuki help me with that. I walked back to the tiny hut that was built at the edge of the ruined village and right next to the forest. I walked inside the hut and sat the food around,Kazuki was no where in sight. She wouldn't just leave without telling me.

A familiar scent that made my blood run cold struck my nose. Naraku! I ran out of the hut in anger and headed after the scent.

It had been four hours since I went after Naraku, trying to find my sister. I was more than just pissed off by now. First, he took my parents, and now he takes my sister! Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. My sister was the only family I had left. I was about to keep going ahead when Naraku's scent disappeared.

"No, No, No, No! The scent shouldn't just go away like that! I have to find my sister!"

I started to freak out then I heard some rustling leaves on the ground. I automatically hid in a bush. A girl, that looked aboutfourteen or fifteen, walked into sight. She had black or dark blue hair and she seemed deep in thought. Wait a minute, her eyes! Why do those eyes look so familiar? Holy mother of blobs! She had the same colored eyes as the girl who was with Naraku. Is she related to that girl? Wait, she could be working for Naraku. The girl started walking by. I guess I didn't really plan everything out, because I pounced and tackled her to the ground. I pinned her arms so she wouldn't try to kill me. She looked me straight in the eyes and growled.

"Who are you and what are you doing around here?" I demanded

"It's none of your damn business! Now get off me!" she growled.

"No! Where is Naraku? Are you working for him?" I asked, grabbing the collar of her shirt.

"You know Naraku? Who are you? Will you get the fuck off me!" she cussed.

"Are you going to kill me if I do?"

"If I was going to kill you, I could have easily done it when you jumped on me."

I gulped and slowly got off of her. She jumped up from the ground and stood right in front of me.

"Now answer my question! How do you know Naraku?"

"Ok, I will tell you, but you are going to tell me your story, deal?"

She debated for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Deal."


	4. Kidnapped

_Inuyasha_

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell,you little wrench. Why did you do that?" I snapped while getting off the hard ground. By the time I got up she was gone. I looked over where Sango and Miroku were standing. Sango was glaring at me with a look that could kill, while Miroku held his head in one of his hands, shaking it slightly.

"Inuyasha! You need to consider Kagome's feelings. What if she decided to run off with Koga, how would you feel?" Sango asked sternly as I growled at the last part.

"Kagome would sure as hell not run off with that wolf mutt! She is not that stupid!" I spat.

"No, she's not stupid. But she may want to get away from you for a while, and that's the best way she knows how," Miroku said.

"I am sad to say that I agree with Miroku this time, Inuyasha. My point is that you had completely left Kagome on her own to run off and see Kikyo. What if a demon had went after Kagome? She didn't have her weapons on her, therefore we wouldn't have been able to save her," Sango pointed out.

"Kagome is sure as hell just fine! She had no problem trying to kill me just now! I don't get why she's so angry with me. I only went to see Kikyo, nothing else happened!" I fought back.

"And that is what hurts Kagome the most!" Sango yelled back.

"Yeah, well, whatever," I muttered. I didn't like admitting I was wrong, but I didn't like hurting Kagome even more.

"Are you going to chase after Kagome or not?" Miroku asked.

I punched him in the head before walking off. I'd been about to go after her, but he didn't have to rub it in.

I heard a girl's scream, and then, "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" I yelled. I ran after the sound of her voice.

"Inuyasha, help!"

"I'm coming Kagome!"

Kirara swooped overhead with Sango and Miroku on her back. Shippo floated as a blimp-like creature beside them.

I'd almost reached Naraku, who was carrying Kagome, when I hit a purple barrier.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Naraku laughed evilly as they faded in the distance.

"Damn it!"

I banged my fist on the barrier, but I couldn't even see them now.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do? We have to get to Kagome!" Sango called.

"I know, I know. Let's try finding an opening somewhere. We'll go around the edge of it."

I marked an 'X' in the ground so I would remember where we'd already been, then we started following the barrier.

_Dakuenjeru_

"I know Naraku because he and a horde of demons killed everyone in my village except my sister and I. My sister Kazuki and I are the last in our panther demon tribe's line."

What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Fumi, FumiHazuki. What is your name?"

"Dakuenjeru Kira."

"So, what's your story? Why are you here? And why do you hide yourself under that hood?"

"For that, I must tell you about most of my life."

"We seem to have time."

"Alright. First, you must understand what I am. I'm half wolf demon, half dog demon. And it started when I was eight. My village was attacked by a half dog demon girl, named Sesasha. She killed almost everyone. Now I have to get revenge, for my parents, for my people. I'm going to hunt Sesasha down, and my only clue is that she smelled like Naraku! That is my purpose. That is why I am here."

"You didn't tell me why you hide yourself under a hood."

"Hides my identity, keeps me warm, and helps me blend in with the shadows and dark."

"Why do you need to hide who you are?"

"So that when I find Sesasha, she won't run away. So when I find her, I can kill her!"

"You really hate this girl, don't you?"

"She took everything from me. Everything. I have nothing left."

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"No. My mother was pregnant. I was going to have a little brother. But he was never born, to my knowledge. She was at nine months, so maybe. but if he was born, he isn't alive anymore. I left with what little I had as soon as she was gone."

"You've never gone back?"

"Not once."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Have you ever considered going back?"

"I've promised myself I will, after I know Sesasha will never return."

"Um, this might seem like an annoying question, but do you think you could help me find my sister? She ran off this morning, and I can't find her."

"She didn't run away. I smelt your same scent earlier. Naraku has taken her."

Fumi gasped.

"Please, I'm begging you. Please help me get my sister back."

She wasn't to bad, for a cat.

"Alright. I'll help you. After all, where your sister is, Naraku is, and where Naraku is, Sesasha will be."

"Thank you so much!"

"Shut up," I hissed, having heard something.

We both listened intently. There it was again. A young girl's scream.


End file.
